marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 2 101
(title) | NextIssue = Wolverine Vol 2 102 | Editor-in-Chief = Bob Harras | CoverArtist1 = Adam Kubert | Writer1_1 = Larry Hama | Penciler1_1 = Val Semeiks | Inker1_1 = Chad Hunt | Colourist1_1 = Joe Rosas | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = | CustomRole1_1 = Seps | CustomMembers1_1 = Malibu's Hues | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The Helix Of An Age Foretold | Synopsis1 = Story continued from ... While the X-Men are busy fighting off the stone creations of Ozymandias, Cyclops is tossed down a long pit centered by an obelisk with carvings depicting visions of the future. Ozymandias has also grabbed a hold of Wolverine and is about to toss him into the pit when the feral mutant stabs the stone-man with his claws and dives down after the plummeting Cyclops. With Ozymandias creating too much psychic static, debilitating Phoenix, Logan might be the only one who can save Cyclops. As Scott falls down the pit he tries to break his fall with his optic blast, but it does little good. While on the surface, Jean, Cannonball and Iceman are surrounded by Ozymandias and the last of his creations. As Cyclops falls, he strikes his head knocking himself out. Wolverine swoops down to catch up to Cyclops and pushes them toward the wall, using his body to cushion Scott from anymore injury and manages to grab hold with his claws. Licking Scott's face, Logan manages to revive him and when Scott looks over at the obelisk he is shocked to see a carving of the Professor during depicting him as he appeared during the early days of the X-Men. This makes Cyclops wonder how long Ozymandias has been recording the history of mutants on Earth before blacking out again. Wolverine begins climbing back up carrying Cyclops along the way. Pulling Scott above, they become easy targets to the sculptures prompting the other X-Men to focus on defending their friends. They are soon over powered, and as they are struggling to stop these creations, Elektra arrives. She secretly dives in and kicks two of the statues over the edge sending them falling to the ground. Ozymandias begins tossing rocks all over the place, Jean is burried under rock and when Cyclops tries to go after her it sends jagged rocks after him. Wolverine dives in the way and blocks the sharp objects from striking his fellow X-Man. Cyclops blasts the stone man shattering him into pieces. This causes the castle to begin crumbling, and Wolverine helps his fellow X-Men get it together and escape while Ozymandias crumbles to bits despite Jean's attempts to try to hold him together telekinetically. Getting to safety, the X-Men try to see if Cyclops is okay. When Wolverine instinctively tries to defend Cyclops it takes Jean to calm him down. Cyclops explains to the others that he saw down in the pit and wonders what it all means to their future. With that said, the group decide to leave because Wolverine is starting to act up, unaware it is because he has detected Elektra in their proximity. The X-Men depart, and Wolverine gets help out from his long time teammate Cyclops. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * Ozymandias's animated carvings of: ** Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) ** Wolverine (Logan) ** Hurricane Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}